<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Pretty Princess by atetheredmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169060">Pretty Pretty Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind'>atetheredmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, the babies Jon and Dany deserved, the triplets are like the three dragons here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Daenerys comes home to see what fresh havoc her daughters have wrought on their father in her absence.</p>
<p>(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Pretty Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! Some shy but brave anonymous commenter on one of my fics suggested painting Jon's nails and putting him in a skirt, and I thought, hey, that sounds like a lovely idea! A few of us began to brainstorm all the adorable things Jon would do as a father to daughters, and we decided to make it into a little series. The children will range in age, and the timeline might jump back and forth. The plot here is very thin, we just wanted to see Jon and Dany as parents &lt;3</p>
<p>Check out the series "The Adventures of Daddy Jon" to read other drabbles by aliciutza, LadyTarg and Lyn452, as well as artwork from Dragon_and_direwolf! We'll add more to the series as the plot bunnies come to us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quiet. Everyone must be asleep already. Which meant she'd missed bedtime. </p>
<p>Dany checked her watch and stifled a groan. No wonder; it was after ten. Damn Tyrion and his inane bloviating, making her miss her favorite part of the day. These work meetings wouldn’t take half as long if her partner didn’t love the sound of his own voice so damn much. </p>
<p>Ghost, who was curled up on his dog bed by the couch, lifted his head as she crept through the living room. His tail began to wag, his mouth parting in an excited pant, and she pressed her finger to her lips to quiet him. Dutifully, he obeyed, dropping his head to his paws again, tail still wagging happily.</p>
<p>Slipping off her heels, Dany climbed the stairs soundlessly. Gods, the carpet felt good on her sore feet. At the top, she took a moment to wiggle her toes; it was the first time all day she’d had a chance to take off her shoes, and these heels—while a favorite of the girls, for the bows on the back—had a tendency to pinch her toes.</p>
<p>Before heading to the bedroom, she detoured to the girls’ room. The door was cracked, the room dimly illuminated by their dragon nightlight. Peeking her head inside, she grimaced. It looked like the toy chest had exploded; stuffed animals, dolls and dress-up clothes were strewn across the floor. But the girls were fast asleep in their beds, at least; that was a win.</p>
<p>Dany picked her way through the room on the balls of her feet, careful to avoid the Lego landmines scattered about. She reached Lyanna’s bed first. In her fitful sleep, her daughter had kicked the sheets off, her My Little Pony nightgown twisted up around her legs. Kissing her forehead, Dany pulled the sheets back up to her chest to tuck her in. </p>
<p>Alysanne’s bed was next. The sheets remained pulled up to her chin, her silver-gold locks plaited in a braid, her colorful glasses neatly folded on the nightstand. Smoothing some of the curly baby hairs back from her face, Dany placed a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>Aly stirred. “Mommy?” she croaked, eyes fluttering, and Dany kissed her again.</p>
<p>“Shh. Mommy’s home. Go back to sleep, sweetling,” she whispered in her ear. That seemed to do the trick. Soon, Aly was snoring those quiet, snuffling breaths.</p>
<p>Rhaella’s bed was last; she slept curled up on her side, suckling on her thumb even in her sleep. Dany didn’t have the heart to stop her. Shaking her head to herself, she kissed her daughter’s cheek goodnight.</p>
<p>At the door, she turned back one more time to take them in. The triplets were mischievous little monsters, even more so these days since turning five. But they were her little monsters—hers and Jon’s. She wouldn’t change anything. Well, maybe shorter hours at the firm. Which was the goal, once they finalized this damn merger.</p>
<p>Leaving the door cracked behind her, Dany headed for the bedroom at the end of the hall. Just her husband to check on now.</p>
<p>Inside, the bedside lamp was still on, but Jon was fast asleep, a book left open on his chest. Grinning, Dany bit her lip. He’d remembered to take off Aly’s glasses before bed but not his own. Shutting the door behind her, she tossed her heels to the floor then crossed to the bed to climb in on her side. Carefully, she took the book from Jon’s chest and closed it, reaching over him to place it on the nightstand. Then she placed her hand on his chest and leaned down to kiss his lips.</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply, coming awake. “Hey,” he murmured, blinking his eyes at her. “You’re home. Shit, guess I must have fallen asleep.”</p>
<p>Dany sat back on her heels, smiling wryly at him. “I don’t blame you. I saw the damage to the girls’ room. They must have run you ragged.”</p>
<p>With a groan, he pushed into a sitting position, leaning against the pillows. “Gods. They’re tireless. I don’t know where they find the energy.” When he lifted his hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, she burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“What did they do to you?” she asked, grabbing his hand to marvel at the red polish that had been painted haphazardly all over his blunt nails and fingertips.</p>
<p>He chuckled gruffly. “They wanted me to look like mommy.”</p>
<p>She feigned a pout, her heart swelling in her chest. “You look beautiful, darling,” she whispered, kissing his fingers. She loved this man so much.</p>
<p>He studied his nails proudly. “Not a bad look for me, I must say.”</p>
<p>She snuggled down next to him, still holding his hand, idly playing with his fingers. “Very sexy, Mr. Snow. What else did you guys do today?”</p>
<p>“Let’s see. We built the Red Keep out of Legos. And then Lya pretended to be Aegon the Conqueror and knocked it all down. Rhae cried, and Aly yelled at Lya that Aegon created the Red Keep, so he would never destroy it. Then we played dress up, and they turned me into a Pretty Pretty Princess. Hence the red nails. And for dinner, I made them macaroni and cheese for dinner because that was the only thing all three could agree on.”</p>
<p>She smiled sympathetically at him. “They’re a handful, huh?”</p>
<p>“Aye, they’re bloody exhausting,” he admitted. “And I’m completely in love with them.”</p>
<p>She turned his hand over to kiss his palm. “Thank you for getting them to bed and taking care of everything. I’m sorry I missed it.”</p>
<p>Jon just shook his head, lying down beside her. “You don’t have to apologize. How did your meeting go?” he asked, his hand slipping over her hip and under her blouse to rub circles on the small of her back.</p>
<p>Sighing in contentment, Dany closed her eyes. “Mm. Good. I think we’re close to the merger. We should be able to wrap this deal up soon, and I won’t have to work so late anymore.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” he murmured, and she opened her eyes to see that he’d closed his again. </p>
<p>“What about you? Make any headway on your next Great Westerosi Novel yet?”</p>
<p>He snorted. “No. I wanted to try to write while the girls were napping, but I had to edit those photos from Sam and Gilly’s wedding, and by the time I was done, the girls were awake.”</p>
<p>She clucked sympathetically. “I’m sorry. Children really have no consideration for artistic genius.”</p>
<p>“So inconsiderate, right?” His hand still moved on her back, light, teasing touches, and she arched into him slightly.</p>
<p>“Jon,” she whispered. At his questioning hum, she bit her lip. “How tired are you right now?”</p>
<p>He cracked his eyes open again. “Why?” In answer, she simply smiled at him. Smart man that he was, he understood. His hand slid further up her back, pushing her blouse up to her bra clasp, as he moved over her, his body warm and hard against hers.</p>
<p>“Definitely not too tired for that, love,” he said before capturing her mouth in a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>